


Another Day In Your Shoes

by Bass_Line



Series: Body Swapping Shenanigans [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Believe it or not Aya calls her sister a bubblegum dog a lot, ChisaAya's relationship isn't healthy at all, F/F, Lisa's basically the girls' go-to for crazy problems, This time this story is a disastrous mess, What better way to start the year than to be mega confused right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Apparently, body swapping with your crush isn't the end of everything. Turns out you can swap with some random girl for absolutely no reason at all.And no, kisses aren't the solution to this mess.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: Body Swapping Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Another Day In Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> When I tagged that this story is a disastrous confusion, I really meant it. Not even I can get the story straight, and I'll be honest, I lost motivation finishing this but didn't want to delete this story. This was first created back when I started school in April... and honestly I didn't want to throw away something that I just didn't have the conclusion for. 
> 
> So if you want to murder someone for being subjected to this mess on the first day of the year, you know which writer to kill.

When Yukina woke up that day, she was expecting herself to see a sleeping teal-haired girl beside her. She was expecting to see the slight movement of Hina's chest, expecting to hear the soft snoring from her beloved (as cheesy as that sounded) girlfriend as every breath she took moved her teal locks away from her. What Yukina did _not_ expect was to see Arisa staring down her the moment she opened her eyes, an annoyed glare prompting Yukina to sit up on the bed she was currently on.

"What the fuck Kasumi?! Why are you still in bed?! To think that _I_ have to come pick you up!" Yukina blinked, what did she mean by Kasumi? She surveyed her surroundings, and to her dismay, it wasn't filled with astronomy materials like how Hina's room should've been. At one corner, a very familiar red star-like guitar was placed against the wall. The sight of that guitar allowed Yukina to come to the horrifying realisation that she was indeed no longer in Hina's bedroom and also not in her own body.

 _'I don't get it, I'm dating Hina now. Why did I swap bodies with her?'_ If Yukina was scared stiff back when she switched bodies with Sayo three months ago, she was petrified this time. Acting on instinct, she reached out for what she assumed to be Kasumi's phone. She was about to contact Lisa, but realised that she didn't know Kasumi's password. "... I uh, I don't suppose you know my password…?"

"You forgot again?! I swear to god… this is why I tell you to save your fingerprint as one of the passwords!" Arisa huffed, snatching the phone out of Yukina's hand and pressing a finger to the home button. She then tossed the phone back to Yukina, who was still in a daze. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school at this rate!"

"R-Right!" Yukina hoped that sounded like Kasumi as she leapt out of bed, dressed in nothing but lingerie. Arisa let out an embarrassed shriek, turning away from Yukina with her ears turning a bright red. Yukina ignored the reaction, she had more important things to focus on. _'I hope Lisa didn't swap bodies with someone else…'_

**[Sayo's GF]**

_**[7.35 AM]** _

**Kasustar:** lisa please help me

 **Kasustar:** this is yukina here

 **Kasustar:** also how do i capitalise the start of my sentences?

 **Sayo's GF:** how do i know tht ur not playing a prank on me?

 **Sayo's GF:** no offence

 **Kasustar:** offence taken, and i swapped bodies with sayo back then

 **Kasustar:** i also told everyone there that you peed yourself back in second grade after seeing a butterfly

 **Sayo's GF:** i can't belive i'm saying this but ur the real yukina

 **Sayo's GF:** wait does tht mean that kasumi's sleeping beside hina right now

 **Kasustar:** please help me swapping with sayo's already bad enough i don't want to act like toyama-san

 **Sayo's GF:** btw there's the up arrow button for u to cap ur words

 **Sayo's GF:** double tap it to cap every single word u type

 **Kasustar:** THANK YOU LISA

 **Sayo's GF:** pls dun abuse it

"Kasumi! Can I turn around yet?!" Yukina flinched, she honestly thought that Arisa had left without her. She hurriedly stuffed the guitar into the guitar case, ensuring that it was secured properly before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Yukina replied, dashing out of the room and out of the house. _'Wait, why is it so cold out?'_

"KASUMIIIIIIIII! COME BACK HERE AND WEAR YOUR FUCKING UNIFORM!"

* * *

When Kasumi woke up, she was expecting to see her beloved guitar near her bed as she prepared to head over to Arisa's house. Glancing at a clock near her, she realised that it was already past the time she usually went over to Arisa's place. Kasumi then winced, bracing herself from Arisa suddenly appearing before and yelling about how they were running late. However, that never came which worried her. She surveyed her surroundings, and while a red guitar was laying in an open guitar case near her bed, it wasn't the one she owned. A rattling sound was heard, which startled her as she didn't recall hearing such sounds in her house before.

"Ran~ You're gonna be late~" Kasumi blinked, turning to the source. What greeted her wasn't Arisa nor Asuka, but rather Moca and her signature smirk. Kasumi then realised something, Moca had called her by Ran's name instead of her own. She reached out for her hair, expecting to see brown. Instead, she had to reach higher in order to touch her hair. "Hmm, you don't hafta dye your hair again that soon. Unless you wanna dye everything red, then you'll look like Tomo-chin."

"... Can I skip school?" Kasumi nearly gasped, she sounded _exactly_ like Ran. She grabbed a phone, staring at it blankly. "Hey, do you remember what I put for my password?"

"Hm? Wasn't it 'fuckpapanhisflowers'?"

"... Spell that out for me." Moca gave Kasumi a curious look, but said nothing as she recited the password. _'Who should I tell about my situation? Um… ah! Lisa-senpai seems like the type that won't be fazed by this! I just hope she believes me…'_

"Everything's in lower case 'kay? So it's 'f-u-c-k-p-a-p-a-n-h-i-s-f-l-o-w-e-r-s'." Kasumi typed in the password Moca recited, and sure enough she unlocked Ran's phone. "I'm gonna have breakfast with Papa Mitake, give you 15 minutes?"

"S-Sure." Kasumi wasn't sure how she should respond to Moca, would Ran reply back with a sarcastic quip? She had more pressing concerns to deal with that morning, which was made worse as Ran's last conversation with Lisa was nearly a year ago.

**[Sayo's GF]**

_**[7.41 AM]** _

**Ikebana Rebel:** Help me lisa-senpai

 **Sayo's GF:**...ur not ran r u

 **Ikebana Rebel:** Nooooooo pls help me i dun kno why am i ran now

 **Sayo's GF:** ok ok who r u supposed to be then

 **Ikebana Rebel:** I'm kasumi

 **Sayo's GF:** like popipa kasumi?

 **Ikebana Rebel:** Oh god i'm already ran i dun need another me

 **Sayo's GF:**...if ur not in yukina's body then who is

 **Ikebana Rebel:** I DUN KNO

 **Ikebana Rebel:** I DUN EVEN KNO WHY AM I RAN NOW

 **Sayo's GF:** ohhhhhhh boy this is even worse than i thought

 **Sayo's GF:** for now just pretend ur ran

 **Ikebana Rebel:** Easier said than done

 **Sayo's GF:** just be moody towards her dad?

 **Sayo's GF:** n maybe be subtle in showing platonic affection towards afterglow?

 **Sayo's GF:** n screw up her classes?

 **Ikebana Rebel:** I can do the last one

 **Sayo's GF:** i gotta settle something important gd luck

"Ran! Why are you still not dressed?!" Kasumi nearly screamed as she watched a stern man stormed into the room with a spatula in his hand, glaring at her throughout. "Do you know what time it is?!"

_'Eeeeeeeep! Forget about being moody to her father, I'm too scared to even argue back!'_

* * *

When Ran woke up, she was expecting Moca to be either straddling her or in bed with her. If Moca wasn't present in her room, then her father glaring down at her with a spatula in his hands. What she did _not_ expect was to wake up to a pink room filled with pink items and many posters of Chisato. She screamed in horror, who on earth would be willing to sleep in such a pink room and posters of Chisato?!

"Onee-chan, you're finally up." The door opened to reveal a girl with pink hair styled into a bob cut, making Ran scream a second time. "Cut it out!"

"Who are you?!" The girl gave her a confused look, clearly not expecting to be asked such a question. _'Why do I sound like I've inhaled helium?!'_

"Are you still half asleep? I'm your sister!" Ran still had no idea who the girl was, she certainly remembered that she was an only child. "Oh c'mon, it's me! Ayumu? Does that ring a bell?"

"Uh…" Ran wanted to tell her that no, she had no idea who Ayumu was, but she was pretty sure she would land herself in trouble if she did so. "... You're not that bubblegum dog in disguise?"

"Mamaaaaaa!" Within seconds, an older woman with similar pink hair appeared at the doorway, a ladle held firmly in her hands as she sighed at Ran. "Onee-chan called me a bubblegum dog again!"

"Aya… How many times did I tell you not to call your sister that?" Ran blinked, how the hell did she end up in Aya's room and why was her family calling her Aya instead? "You're going to be late, didn't that actress friend of yours say that she'll be meeting you at the station? What was her name anyways… Chiyo-chan?"

"It's Chisato-chan." Ran groaned, at least it explained why she sounded so annoying perky in the morning. Aya's mother nodded, motioning for Ran to hurry up and get dressed while Ayumu blew a raspberry at her, looking smug as she skipped away from the room. _'I should really text the rest… but I doubt Tsugumi or Moca would believe me, let alone Himari and Tomoe… Ah fuck, I suppose there's her…'_

**[Sayo's GF]**

_**[7.46 AM]** _

**Future No.1 Idol:** hey so this sounds weird given that we don't talk much…

 **Sayo's GF:** u swapped bodies with aya

 **Future No.1 Idol:** how did u know?!

 **Sayo's GF:** 1, i've seen this before

 **Sayo's GF:** 2, why does everyone come to me for this?

 **Sayo's GF:** 3, who r u?

 **Future No.1 Idol:** i'm ran

 **Future No.1 Idol:** please don't tell me some alien abducted my body

 **Sayo's GF:** gd news is tht kasumi's in ur body

 **Future No.1 Idol:** oh god that's worse

 **Future No.1 Idol:** does this mean that maruyama-san's in someone else's body?

 **Sayo's GF:** most likely yes, but problem is that i dun kno who

 **Sayo's GF:** anyways just be her while i go deal with my other messages

 **Future No.1 Idol:** wait what about shirasagi-san?

 **Future No.1 Idol:** she can probably tell right

 **Sayo's GF:** I DUN KNO JUST IMPROV

 **Sayo's GF:** I'M NOT SOME HELP LINE LIKE WHY ME N NOT MOCA SRSLY

 **Future No.1 Idol:** because this is weirder than moca's dream

"Aya! You better not still be in bed when I get up there!" Ran flinched, just how often did Aya sleep in for her mother to expect that scenario? Grumbling, Ran reluctantly wore one of Aya's uniforms and dashed out of the house, with Ayumu hurling a lunchbox at her.

_'Once this is over, I definitely have to give Maruyama-san a fucking piece of my mind and her shitty habits… and to also set a password for her phone. I shouldn't be able to unlock it simply with her fingerprints...'_

* * *

When Aya woke up, she was expecting to be greeted by her calming pink room along with posters of her crush. Sure, Ayumu might have had a point in saying that decorating her whole room with Chisato was starting to get creepy, but at least she ensured that the posters were adorned tastefully. Not like some fans, they practically placed posters of Chisato up like she was missing. So Aya was mildly shocked to wake up in a luxurious bed that her back refused to get up from, with a Michelle plush toy tucked under her arms.

"Kokoro-sama, are you awake?" A kind voice called from behind a large oak door, knocking gently in case Kokoro was still asleep. Aya blinked, turning her head around searching for Kokoro. As she did so however, all she saw apart from astronomy equipment and child-like drawings made with crayon was haphazardly cut blonde hair that started from the top of her head. "Kokoro-sama, Okusawa-san's waiting for you in the living room."

"Be right there?" Aya gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth as she resisted the urge to shriek. Why did she sound like Kokoro? Why was her hair blonde like the heiress instead of her fluffy pink hair? Why was she even in Kokoro's house instead of her own? Aya's mind was racing with numerous questions, only to be broken out of it by an angry buzz from a nearby phone. _'It's Lisa-chan! What should I do?! Will she believe me if I told her what happened?'_

**[Sayo's GF]**

_**[7.50 AM]** _

**Sayo's GF:** r u aya?

 **Happy!:** yes! how did u know tho?

 **Sayo's GF:** sayo realised a pattern, with so far only vocalists being affected

 **Sayo's GF:** n so far only kokoro didn't send me a text with another number

 **Sayo's GF:** hence why sayo's poking yukina's body with the end of her guitar

 **Happy!:** tht sounds mean…

 **Sayo's GF:** trust me when i say tht even hina's panicking

 **Happy!:** yea body switching isn't heard of…

 **Sayo's GF:** actually we r all panicking as we thot body swapping only happens between your crush

 **Sayo's GF:** yukina n sayo swapped bodies 3 mths ago

 **Happy!:** wait since when hina n yukina r dating?

 **Sayo's GF:** i thot hina would've announced it to her band by now

 **Happy!:** no she didn't!

 **Happy!:** n how am i gonna act like kokoro?

 **Sayo's GF:** i dun kno but gd luck n dun tell anyone else!

"Kokoro, please don't tell me you're planning to go to school like that." Aya flinched, she wasn't expecting anyone to enter Kokoro's room given her status as an heiress. Glancing up, she could see Misaki at the door, though she didn't look the least bit annoyed. "... Are you sick?"

"What? N-No! Absolutely not!" Aya leapt out of bed, miraculously landing on her feet like a cat. Misaki shook her head, leaving her room while promising that she would wait for her. Aya sighed, remembering that Lisa told her that she wasn't the only one that swapped bodies. _'I wonder who's in whose body…'_

* * *

When Kokoro stirred, she was expecting to feel her beloved Michelle plush toy snuggled in her arms. Or be greeted by an annoyed Misaki who was sitting at the edge of her bed, grumbling while petting her head with love. What she didn't expect to feel was something smooth and hard prodding her cheeks, and with a flutter, she opened her eyes to see two similar girls staring back at her.

"Identify yourself." Kokoro blinked, wasn't it obvious who she was? Misaki had always told her that her haircut stood out more than it was necessary, but Kokoro didn't mind telling the scarier twin who she was.

"I'm Kokoro! You're… Scary Hina right?" 'Scary Hina' glared, about to smash the guitar she was holding onto her head. Hina managed to intervene, though Kokoro didn't expect to see her naked. "Hiya Hina! What are you doing in my room?"

"Sayo, Hina, is she awake?" Lisa asked, having ended her conversation with Aya shortly after Sayo lowered her guitar. Kokoro sat upright, shivering as the blanket covering her body crumpled to the bed. "Oh god, you guys didn't cover Yukina's body?!"

"Yukina? I'm not her, I'm Kokoro!" Kokoro replied, did her hair change colour? She reached out for her hair, silver hair falling through her fingers easily. "That's strange, I thought I cut my hair recently."

"Hina, you could've dressed Minato-san." Sayo sighed, averting her eyes away from Yukina's naked body out of respect for her friend. Hina let out a soft whine, how was she supposed to know that her girlfriend would switch bodies? "Tsurumaki-san, to simplify things for you, you and four others have swapped bodies with each other. Hence, you're currently in Minato-san's body now."

"Ohhhh, okay then!" The others were stunned, not even Hina would immediately accept that she had swapped bodies with someone else. "I should tell the rest that I'm Yukina now!"

"For Yukina's sake as well as our sanity, please don't do that." Lisa begged, she didn't need Hagumi or Kaoru getting their brains fried over processing the body swap. Especially Hagumi, she still couldn't accept that Misaki was Michelle.

"Sure! Happy, luck-" Kokoro wanted to recite her band's cheer, but Sayo was having none of it as indicated by her raised guitar. "You're boring."

"The last thing I wish to see is Minato-san acting like Hina."

"Hey!"

* * *

Yukina was sweating heavily, she didn't know how to act like Kasumi especially among her friends. Thankfully for her, no one from Poppin'Party noticed. Also, Lisa had informed her that the vocalists from each band swapped bodies, so she could at least find some comfort in knowing that the two vocalists currently in Kokoro's and Aya's bodies were experiencing the same fate as her.

"Aya-senpai! Which bread do you want?" It was small comfort that 'Aya' and 'Kokoro' had joined the band for lunch, at least Yukina felt more at ease knowing that two others shared the same discomfort pretending to be someone else. She had guessed that Aya was most likely in Kokoro's body and Ran in Aya's due to their subdued attitudes, but she couldn't be sure as it was possible that Kasumi was in Aya's body and was trying hard to not ruin her idol image.

"E-Eh?! Uuu… maybe I should try something bitter for once…" 'Aya' replied, a wave of panic crossing 'Kokoro''s face before going back to her usual cheerful smile. Yukina nodded, so Aya was indeed in Kokoro's body. She watched 'Aya' closely, noticing that the idol was unable to hide a smile as she bit into the bread stuffed with warm dark chocolate. From this, Yukina could tell that Ran was inhabiting Aya's body.

"Aya-senpai! Kokoro! Let's go to the washroom together!" Yukina suggested, internally groaning at the fact that she had to act cheerful in order to sell the lie that she was Kasumi. 'Kokoro' nodded eagerly, desperate to follow Yukina while Ran looked hesitant. "Aya-senpai~ C'mon, let's go together~!"

"Why do you have to go to the washroom as a group? It's so creepy…" Arisa commented, echoing both Yukina's and Ran's opinions. Still, Yukina turned to Ran pleadingly, something that made her want to gag.

"Don't be like that Arisa, it's kinda fun chatting there." Saya responded, a gentle smile forming on her face as she encouraged the three vocalists to make a trip to the washroom. Ran wanted to protest, but 'Kokoro' and Yukina were already dragging her to the nearest washroom. Once they were in the safety of a washroom, Yukina relaxed her smile while 'Kokoro' breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped against a wall.

"Thank god for Yamabuki-san, I don't know how long I can keep smiling like an idiot." Yukina commented, frowning immediately. Ran nodded, even glaring at Yukina and Aya. "Mitake-san, you just ruined Maruyama-san's career as an idol."

"No I didn't, besides it's not like she's actually noticed in public." Ran commented, causing 'Kokoro''s eyes to well up with tears. "E-Eh?! Maruyama-san?!"

"Uuuuu… Chisato-chan said that I'm starting to get recognised as an idol… was she lying?" Aya sobbed, distraught at the thought of Chisato lying to her. Yukina smirked, making Kasumi look like she was an arrogant girl.

"Wow, this is the first time seeing Tsurumaki-san cry, even though it's Maruyama-san in that body."

"You two are so mean! I'm starting to gain recognition as an idol! Probably!"

* * *

"Kokoro, please don't smile." Lisa begged as she threw a scarf around Kokoro's neck, pulling up the scarf such that it hid her smile. Kokoro simply beamed, clearly not listening to Lisa. Kasumi trailed behind them, faring far better than Kokoro. "Try to be in character like Kasumi."

"When can I stop being so… so like Arisa?" Kasumi asked, she wasn't used to frowning constantly. Lisa sighed, why did she even suggest to not tell their bands that five people swapped bodies with each other? That way, she didn't have to be a babysitter to two hyperact- "Oh wow Kokoro! You're so good at cartwheels!"

"Cartwheels?! Nonono, _no_ cartwheels!"

"Why not? By the way, why does my body feel all weird? It's kinda like I pulled something."

"You _what_?!" Lisa paled, the last thing she wanted was for Yukina's body to suffer while Kokoro was still in possession of it. With that worry in mind, she rushed Kokoro to the infirmary, with Kasumi following closely behind them.

"Moca-chan, was Ran-chan like this when you went to get her?" Tsugumi asked, having finished with student council duties for lunch break. Moca shrugged, apart from Ran forgetting her password, nothing seemed amiss. "Really? I don't know… I think there's something wrong with Ran-chan… and Minato-senpai while we're at it."

"I mean… she's unfit as fuck so her doing cartwheels is like out of character…"

"Right?! I'm worried…"

"Whatever, I'm sure Ran will be back to her grouchy self~"

* * *

"Misaki-chan, do you think Kokoro-chan's… less excited than usual?" Kanon whispered to Misaki, discreetly pointing to Aya, who had a strained smile as Hagumi and Kaoru drained her sanity. Misaki nodded in agreement, something seemed off ever since she went to wake Aya up that morning, just that she didn't know what.

"I agree, but I don't know what's up with her." To Misaki, it was as though the Kokoro in front of them wasn't _actually_ her, as if someone else was pretending to be Kokoro. "She reminds me of someone normal."

"Ah! That reminds me, Aya-chan was acting strange too!" Kanon recalled, the 'Aya' she saw in school was less clumsier than usual and had a hard time maintaining a genuine smile. "It… didn't feel like I was talking to Aya-chan you know?"

"Hmm… Maybe it's just us. I met Toyama-san earlier and there was nothing wrong with her…"

"Where's Michelle?" Aya had her worries, but like what Yukina and Ran had advised her, if she could fool Hagumi and Kaoru into thinking that she was Kokoro, she didn't have to worry about band practice. "It's almost time isn't it?"

"Ahhh… Michelle… She uh… had to attend a bear outing with her friends…?" Misaki shrugged, after so many months and she _still_ wasn't good at making up excuses. "I'll be subbing in for her today."

"That so? Okay then, make sure to tell her what we've practiced today!" So far so good, Aya was starting to calm down but seeing a woman clad in black pushing in a large device, she started to panic again. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Misaki blinked, just what did Kokoro ask for this time? "Kokoro! What the hell is this?!"

"Uh… whoopsie?" Aya could feel the rage emitted from Misaki, hence the only thing she could do was to play dumb. Besides, she genuinely didn't know what did Kokoro ask for prior the body swap. "Anyways, it's definitely going to be fun! Ooh, why don't we go find out what it does?"

"... Kokoro, did you hit your head on something? You've been acting weird." Aya gulped, did she screw up somewhere? She was pretty sure she acted like how Kokoro usually would, or at least what she _thought_ how Kokoro would usually act. "You're scaring me with your silence Kokoro. Is it because I told you that I couldn't sleep over last night? Or is it because I blew you off so many times because I needed a damn break from you?"

 _'Oh my god I didn't know they're dating! How the heck am I supposed to wing this?!'_ Aya gulped, she realised that she had bitten off more than what she can chew when she agreed with Lisa to keep things under wraps. "Well… you _could_ give me a hug?"

"... Urgh, fine." Misaki grumbled, though the instantaneous hug sent a message to Aya that Misaki was more than willing to indulge in Kokoro's whims and was probably a doormat. "A-Anything else Kokoro?"

"Nope~ Being with you is the best!" Aya returned the hug, praying that her own girlfriend would never find out about that particular hug. _'Maya-chan once said that jealousy is a red flag… but hugs should be fine right? Right?!'_

* * *

"Sooooo, how did Yukina and Sayo switch bodies back then?" Kokoro asked the rest of Roselia, who were all in the loop that Kokoro and the four vocalists swapped bodies. Sayo flinched, she didn't need a reminder of how Yukina confessed to Hina while still stuck in the guitarist's body.

"Seems like kissing works. Although… I don't think _all_ of the affected girls' girlfriends will be comfortable kissing other people's bodies." Lisa commented, shuddering at how she had to kiss Yukina's body before Sayo and Yukina returned to their own bodies. "You're dating Misaki right?"

"Yup! But how do you know that everyone's dating girls?"

"It's one of the perks of being a disaster lesbian."

"What's a disaster lesbian Lisa-nee?" Ako asked, even going as far as to raise her hand as though Lisa was a teacher. Rinko nodded, this was a term that she often saw online but couldn't find a concrete definition to it. "Is it like an unlucky lesbian?"

"... Sure! Let's go with that!" Lisa replied, she was technically unlucky given that her hands still became sweaty whenever Sayo brushed her hand against hers. Or whenever Sayo pulled her in for a kiss in the privacy of one (usually Sayo's) of their locked bedrooms, Lisa would be rendered a babbling mess. Of course, the rest didn't need to know that.

"Hey Lisa, how did you know that I'm dating Misaki? She always wants to keep it a secret."

"Tsurumaki-san, the two of you are extremely obvious." Sayo shook her head, were they really that oblivious? It was a common sight to see either of them sneaking kisses whenever they thought no one was looking. "Anyways, who's in whose body again?"

"Uh… Kasumi's in Ran's body, Ran's in Aya's, Aya's in Kokoro's, Yukina's in Kasumi's and we know who's in Yukina's."

"Oh! So if I kiss Misaki, I'll get my body back!" Kokoro exclaimed, about to run off to find Misaki but was promptly held back by the combined effort of Sayo and Rinko. "Let's go find Misaki!"

"Absolutely not Tsurumaki-san! You'll freak Maruyama-san out! And Okusawa-san too!"

"Maybe… we should come up… with… a better plan?" Kokoro pondered for a moment, then smiled so wide that it nearly blinded Sayo.

"Gah! The light… it's burning away the abyss in my heart…!" Ako winced, shielding her eyes from Kokoro's blinding smile. Before they could react, Kokoro raced off. "Ah! She's getting away!"

"God damn it! Tsurumaki-san get back here!"

* * *

"... Should we tell her?" Hushed whispers descended all but Yukina, who was attending a Poppin'Party rehearsal as Kasumi. It was a good thing she knew how to play the guitar, she didn't need to make Kasumi look even _more_ of an idiot. "Who's gonna tell her?"

"Tell me what you guys?" Yukina shivered, how long was she going to act as Kasumi for? She didn't want to kiss anyone but Hina, and she figured that Kasumi's girlfriend (at least, Yukina assumed that Arisa was dating Kasumi) would rather kiss the real deal and not Yukina, as charming as she knew she was. "Is it about the first part? Because I swear that I remembered how to do that thing-"

"Kasumi, did you hit your head on your way here?" Tae bluntly asked, surprising Yukina. Was Kasumi really that bad at the guitar? Her performance during lives were definitely lacking from Yukina's standards… but it was decent for an amateur. "You never play perfectly until the actual live."

"Aaaaaand you actually remembered everything so… uh…" Saya trailed off, wondering if she was being too harsh or insulting. Yukina winced, she wasn't sure if she should pity Kasumi for the lack of confidence her band had in her, or pity the band for being aware that Kasumi was… Yukina decided to not settle on what Kasumi was, it was definitely insulting. "D-Do you want to take a break? You can have the super jumbo melon bread!"

"... I'm going for a walk." Arisa muttered, storming out of her basement without any warning. Yukina blinked, what did she do wrong? She knew Arisa was secretly the jealous type, but she ensured that she hugged Arisa often enough that day. She even went out of her way and flirted with her in that kind of vague way where it seemed innocent but was flirty enough to woo someone.

"A-Arisa-chan…?" Rimi called out to her, ignoring the basket of chocolate cornets Saya had placed in front of her. Yukina gulped, she was genuinely worried even though she still sort of resented Arisa for indirectly exposing her secret love for cats. While the rest of the band silently munched on their bread, Yukina hurriedly sent a few texts to Lisa, begging for help.

**[Sayo's GF]**

**Kasustar:** LISA HELP ME PLEASE

 **Kasustar:** I SOMEHOW MADE ICHIGAYA-SAN MAD AND SHE LEFT HER HOUSE

 **Kasustar:** OR AT LEAST I THINK SHE LEFT HER HOUSE

 **Sayo's GF:** wht did i tell u abt abusing caps?

 **Kasustar:** I HAVE A REAL CRISIS HERE

 **Kasustar:** YOU'RE PROBABLY MAKING OUT WITH SAYO OR SOMETHING

 **Sayo's GF:** kokoro just ran off in ur body n is planning on kissing misaki

 **Sayo's GF:** actually nvr mind shes on a roof n is planning to jump down frm there

 **Kasustar:** FORGET MY VESSEL AND HELP ME WITH THAT FUCKING KEYBOARDIST?

 **Kasustar:** LIFE IS FLEETING ANYWAYS

 **Sayo's GF:** when u guys switch back we need to hv a srs talk abt hanging out with ako kaoru n ur borderline suicidal tendencies

 **Kasustar:** YOU'RE A USELESS DISASTER OF A LESBIAN BEST FRIEND

 **Sayo's GF:** oh honey we r ALL useless disasters of lesbians

 _'Fuck, I'm not trained to deal with this!'_ Yukina shook her head, dashing up the stairs in hopes of finding Arisa. "Arisaaaa? Where are you?"

* * *

"Hey Ran, are you okay?" Moca asked, tilting her head slightly. Kasumi shook her head furiously, sending nervous glances at the rest of Afterglow. Tsugumi and Himari were visibly concerned while Tomoe… Tomoe was probably on the verge of yelling. Kasumi gulped, it wasn't as if Afterglow would even believe her if she admitted that she swapped bodies with Ran. "Ran~?"

"No good… we need Babanbo-sama." Tomoe muttered, biting her teeth in frustration. "Moca, tie Ran up or something."

"B-Babanbo-sama...?" Within an instant, she was securely bound by rope. How did they manage to get rope was beyond Kasumi, but she could feel the desperateness from Afterglow. "H-Hey! Why did you guys tie me up?!"

"W-Well… not only is your singing off… your playing is… um." Kasumi winced, was she _that_ bad as compared to Ran? Sure, Himari tried to sugarcoat it… but it still hurt. "Don't worry! Just close your eyes and ignore the chanting!"

"Hii-chan, it's better if we knock Ran out first yeah?"

"N-No! Moca-chan!" Kasumi was relieved that Tsugumi was still sane enough, unfortunately she wasn't sane enough to convince her band that praying to Babanbo-sama was a _terrible_ idea. "We just need to stuff her ears!"

"What?! Nononononono! Don't stuff my ears!" Kasumi tried escaping, but the rope prevented her from doing so. _'Gaaaaaah I bet Ran's having a better time than me! Who's Babanbo-sama anyways?!'_

* * *

"Hina-chan! I can feel the sincerity in your playing this time!" Ran wrapped Hina in a tight hug, smiling brightly as Hina grinned with pride. Eve and Maya chuckled, while Chisato said nothing but was noticeably in a bad mood. Ran wasn't sure why, but it seemed that Chisato wasn't pleased with her. "Chisato-chan, are you okay?"

"... Of course." Chisato replied, a tad too polite for Ran's tastes considering that Chisato viewed her band members as friends and not a factor in maintaining reputation. "Shall we take a short break?"

"That sounds agreeable! I'm going to get drinks, I want to try the new lemonade!" Eve declared, already holding up her wallet as she prepared to make her way out of the studio. "Do you want drinks too?"

"I want something boppin'!"

"Hmm… you know that strawberry milk drink with Michelle on it?" Ran wasn't sure what would Aya drink, but at least it _sounded_ like something she would drink. _'I just hope that it isn't as sweet as it sounded…'_

"Ice black tea would be lovely Eve-chan."

"In that case, I should follow you. Bringing back five drinks from the vending machine sounds difficult." Maya offered, following Eve out of the studio. "To think that there's Michelle-flavoured milk…!"

"Ahahaha! What kind of flavour is that Maya-chan?" Hina laughed, glancing in Chisato's direction. Upon noticing the glare on her face, Hina smiled uneasily. "Heh, you don't look good. Did you mess up?"

"H-Hina-chan!" Ran protested, placing both hands on Hina's cheeks. "Remember what we talked about?"

"... No?" Hina replied, unsure what was Ran referring to. _'Who's in Aya-chan's body again? Kasumi-chan? Or was it Yuki-chan?'_

"We talked about being tactful with our comments!"

"Tact? Like the powder?"

"Not talcum Hina-chan, tact." Chisato sighed, it seemed like Hina still had a long way to go. "... Say, didn't you mention something about a stain on your uniform?"

"I did?" Hina blinked, her eyes widening in realisation. "Ohhh _right_! That stain! I'm gonna go wash it off, be back soon!"

"W-Wait!" Ran called out, but Hina had already skipped out of the studio by then. She could feel herself shivering, of all of the Pastel*Palettes members she had to be stuck with it just _had_ to be with Chisato. "I'm uh… I'm gonna check on Hina-chan."

"I'm sure she can handle a stain or two." Chisato replied, her tone getting frostier by the second. Ran didn't understand why was Chisato getting angry with her, was it because she was flouting the 'idols cannot date' rule? Knowing Aya, she would've broken it many times over with Hina… "You seem to be running away from me, why's that?"

 _'Because you're scary as fuck and I've no idea what did Maruyama-san do?!'_ Ran said nothing, inching away from Chisato as subtly as possible. "Um… I kinda need to use the washroom so…"

"You're not going anywhere." Chisato growled, something Ran would _never_ imagine hearing. In an instant, Ran was pinned to the floor by Chisato. She tried to retaliate, but Chisato was unexpectedly strong for her small frame. "I don't get it, you have me. Why are you looking at Hina-chan?!"

 _'She knows about all those posters?! This is worse than I thought, Maruyama-san you're one obsessed fan…'_ Ran gulped, flinching as Chisato forcefully pressed her lips against Aya's. Ran shuddered, she may not have understood what she had gotten herself into, but the way Chisato's eyes glazed over implied that it was something dangerous. "C-Chisato-chan, maybe you should calm down?"

"... How can I calm down when I see you… you…" Chisato sputtered, her face flushed red thanks to rising anger. Ran braced herself, making a mental note to inform Aya to get her act together once they returned to their original bodies. "Why are you flirting with Hina-chan when you have me?! I know I'm busier than usual, but don't _ever_ mistake that as me not paying attention to you!"

"U-Um…!" Ran wanted to say something, anything, to retort, but her words never came. She didn't want to admit it, but she was too intimidated by the bassist. She realised that she had underestimated Chisato, her last impression of her was during the collaboration between the two bands and she was currently ashamed to assume that Chisato was a pleasant individual even when she was angry. _'Not good, she's even worse than Tomoe when she's fucking pissed. Tomoe's frightening whenever she's mad, but Shirasagi-san's even worse! Why does Maruyama-san idolise such a person?!'_

"... Sorry, but I have to make sure that you remember." Chisato muttered, a hand trailing up Ran's exposed skin, causing Ran to shudder for various reasons. "I told you didn't I? I'm a no-good jealous woman when I'm in love…"

"Maya-chan, Eve-chan, outta the way!" Chaos could be heard outside the studio, which was punctuated by heavy footsteps. The studio door burst open, with Hina sweating heavily. "Chisato-chan, don't rape her! That's not Aya-chan!"

"Oh thank god-"

"That's probably my girlfriend Yuki-chan!"

"... Huh?!" Ran was in shock, she wasn't sure if it was because Hina was dating Yukina, or because Hina thought that Yukina was inhabiting Aya's body. The rest of the band had similar reactions to Ran, who took the opportunity to wriggle herself free from Chisato's death grip.

"Hina-san, what makes you think that?" Maya asked, stunned by the revelation. Hina sighed, as though Maya had just asked a stupid question. "Wait, is that why the current Aya-san wanted Michelle-flavoured milk?"

"Oh c'mon! It's the way she clings onto me! Did I not tell you guys that I'm dating Yuki-chan?!" Four heads shook in perfect sync, surprising Hina. "Really? Damn, I'm sure I told _someone_ …"

"Well if you've told Shirasagi-san, she wouldn't be pinning me down in a jealous fit!" Ran complained, glaring at Chisato. "And I'm not Minato-san! I'm Ran! Ran Mitake of Afterglow!"

"Does that mean that Maya-san gets to have your Michelle-flavoured milk?" Ran sighed, of all the crazy things that unfolded before her, all Eve cared about was the milk?! "It's very sweet!"

_'I really need to talk to Maruyama-san regarding her unhealthy relationship as well as her idiot band… I hope she's faring better than me…'_

* * *

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me that the five vocalists from each band swapped bodies?!" Misaki questioned Aya, who hung her head in shame. Everything was going so well… until she added a 'chan' behind Misaki's name. Apparently, Kokoro _never_ adds any suffix to names no matter what. "... Wow, that would explain why you acted so… not Kokoro."

"Uuuu… I'm sorry Misaki-chan, Lisa-chan also told me to not tell the rest… I mean, I kinda get where's she coming from since this is so crazy but…" Aya sobbed, earning herself a sympathetic shoulder pat in response.

"I don't blame you. I would probably freak out too if I swapped bodies y'know?" Misaki shrugged, it wasn't Aya's fault and she knew it. "Anyways, we should find a way to swap all your bodies back."

"Lisa-chan said something about how it only happens between our crushes… but as far as I know, we're all dating someone."

"Uh… I'm pretty sure Ichigaya-san's not dating Toyama-san, and now that I think of it neither is Mitake-san…"

"Fueeeeeee! Misaki-chan, Aya-chan!" Kanon rushed into the meeting room they were in, a panicked expression on her face. It was a good thing that Kanon was also understanding towards Aya's plight, the last thing Aya needed was mass confusion. "R-Roselia's here!"

"Ah! Kokoro-chan's here!" Aya gasped, exiting the room and to the main hall where Kokoro was restrained by the rest of Roselia. "You guys…!"

"Lisa-san, I was told that you have some idea about body swapping?" Misaki followed after Aya, shocking the girl in question. "Yes, both Kanon-san and I know about it. Frankly speaking, I don't blame you for wanting to keep this a secret."

"Ahaha… it's a good thing you guys are here. I kinda have an idea… but it's a horrible idea so…"

"Lisa-san, what could possibly be worse?"

* * *

"I take it back, this is absolutely a disaster and I now understand why you're a disaster lesbian." Misaki groaned at the sight of 24 other girls gathered in the main hall. From what was observed, Afterglow was understandably confused while Arisa… "Ichigaya-san, are you okay?"

"I dunno, do you think I'm okay being painfully aware that Kasumi wasn't acting like Kasumi since morning and then seeing some poser attempting to act like her?" Misaki sucked in a breath, she didn't expect Arisa to be _that_ mad. "We've swapped bodies before, why can't the poser just tell us?!"

"Wait, how did you guys swit-"

"We fell down the stairs, bodies swapped. Fell from the same stairs again, bodies swapped back."

"Yeah well, none of us apart from Popipa knew about this so don't blame whoever's currently in Toyama-san's body for not telling." Arisa huffed, still mad at being lied to. Misaki shook her head, aware that she wouldn't be able to change the keyboardist's mind any time soon. She spotted 'Aya' scolding 'Kokoro', drawing her attention to their conversation.

"Maruyama-san, what's wrong with you?! First, you have an unhealthy amount of Shirasagi-san posters in your bedroom-"

"They're tasteful!"

"- and you don't set a password on your phone!"

"My thumbprint is a unique enough password though!"

"I haven't gotten to the part about your unhealthy relationship with Shirasagi-san! How the fuck are you in love with such a toxic person?!" Misaki blinked, while she knew that the Aya before her wasn't the real Aya, it still shocked her to hear cursing with the idol's voice. "She forcefully kissed me!"

"She's just insecure!"

"There's a fine line between insecurity and straight up abusive!"

"Misaki, you okay?" Misaki flinched, seeing the body of Yukina beside her. She could, and would, never get used to hearing people saying things that were out of character for them. "What's Ran and Aya yelling about?"

"Uh… adult stuff." Kokoro looked like she wanted to continue, but Misaki was thankfully called away by Lisa, effectively postponing a talk that could shatter her girlfriend's innocence. "Imai-san, you have _no_ idea how thankful I am that you called for me."

"So I've been talking to Kokoro's… bodyguards?" Lisa glanced briefly at the women in black, unsure how exactly do they fit into Kokoro's household. "Yeah, and I kinda found out why the switch was a thing."

"What?! How?!"

"You remember how all of us had a mass live and celebrated afterwards?" Misaki nodded, they had decided to celebrate the live's success at Kokoro's place last night. From her memory, nothing went wrong though. "Yeah well, Kokoro wanted to swap bodies and… after lots of chemical stuff, they created something that causes those who drank it to switch bodies…?"

"... I'm gonna fucking murder the shit outta Kokoro." Misaki growled, of course Kokoro had to be the source of their problems. Lisa fidgeted awkwardly, was she supposed to calm Misaki down or help her hide a body? "So is there a way to reverse it?"

"Actually, yeah." Lisa gestured to the large device that Misaki had seen earlier, a puzzled look on her face. "I have no idea what this is, but they say that it can reverse the effects of the drink!"

"Basically the antidote. Great, how does this work?" Lisa beckoned one of the women to come over and explain to Misaki how the device worked. At the end of the explanation, Misaki had to be restrained by the remaining two women as she wanted to strangle the living daylights out of Kokoro. "How the hell is it possible that only the vocalists were affected?!"

"Ehh… I think that was just pure coincidence." Lisa shrugged, there were 25 of them so the chances of each of them receiving the troublesome drink was 20 percent. She then gestured for the vocalists to make their way towards them, with Misaki still hurling insults regarding Kokoro. "Okay! Who wants to give this baby a test run?"

"I wonder if it's safe…" Chisato mumbled under her breath as she watched from a distance, distrusting the device as it roared to life. Moca was beside her, in awe at the sparks crackling on top of the device. "It looks dangerous."

"If Aya-san can survive dating you, she sure can survive that sparkly machine~" Moca replied, 'ooh-ing' at the sight of the device zapping all five vocalists.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing~ Just heard my beloved Ran screaming about how you're a total bitch when it comes to love~"

"I'm positive that Ran-chan didn't use those words just now." Chisato shook her head, was Moca trying to imply that she didn't agree with how Chisato showed love? Sure, she _was_ a bit extreme… but she didn't know any other way to make Aya stay with her. "I'm surprised you didn't notice that Ran-chan swapped bodies."

"We thought she was just sick. Can't blame us yeah?" Moca shrugged, her face now in mock fear as Arisa stomped towards them. "Arisa-chan~ You're here~"

"Don't piss me off. I still can't believe that Yukina-senpai has been in Kasumi's body for hours." Arisa growled, why couldn't Yukina just come clean? Chisato and Moca watched as Arisa seethed, waiting for her to settle down. "Damn this!"

"If it's of any consolation, they've just swapped back." Chisato pointed to the five vocalists, their hair slightly charred after being zapped by electricity. Arisa was still glaring at them, her attention mainly on Yukina. Moca shook her head, to think that she had gotten used to Kasumi being Ran.

"Ah~ At least we've made offerings to Babanbo-sama…"

"Moca! Shh! We promised to not talk about that right?!" Himari had immediately tackled the guitarist to the floor, pressing her hand against Moca's mouth. Chisato and Arisa winced, able to sympathise with the pain Moca must have felt. Tomoe and Tsugumi had immediately ran over towards them, huddling around Moca shortly after.

"Man, and here I thought my own band's creepy enough." Arisa muttered, turning away as soon as her eyes met with Chisato's.

"Arisa-chan, you say that but you really love Poppin'Party don't you?"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

"Lisa, I need your help." Lisa sighed, why was she dealing with everyone's messes? Sure, she liked helping, but even she needed a break from helping others. "How do I apologise to Ichigaya-san for something that I did wrong but not sure what?"

"Just… apologise?" Yukina looked at her best friend as though she had grown three heads. What did she mean by 'just apologise'? The advice was too vague, and as such she did what any normal person would've done.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Go up to her and apologise. It's not rocket science Yukina."

"I think rocket science sounds easier."

"Yukina, you failed science."

"Okay fine, how do I apologise?"

"Just say that you're sorry." Lisa groaned, having half a mind to leave the conversation. However, she knew that her best friend would follow her around like a lost puppy until she gave a concrete answer. "Yukina, you go up to Arisa and apologise. Say that you're sorry for making her mad and whatever you feel bad for."

"Alright." Yukina replied, going up to Arisa. Arisa was still fuming at Yukina, but that didn't deter the vocalist from saying what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry that I played better than Toyama-san and I'm sorry that I didn't trap you with her signature hugs while I tried to kiss you."

"... Oh my god Sayo, no wonder Arisa's pissed at Yukina." Lisa remarked, with Sayo nodding at that statement. Arisa was never really mad about the body swapping, she just used that as an excuse so as to hide her not-so-subtle crush on Kasumi. "Should I step in?"

"And ruin our entertainment?" Normally, Sayo would step in. However, seeing that Yukina had genuinely fucked things up with Arisa, it was best to simply watch the scene burn in flames. Figuratively, of course.

"Sayo, you're an evil girlfriend and I love you so much for that." Lisa cooed as Arisa started hitting Yukina in the background, yelling about how she didn't have a crush on Kasumi. "Arisa~ Hit Yukina all you want but make sure to leave her throat alone!"

"Don't forget her face. Minato-san's face is one of her few charm points."

"What Sayo said!"

"You two are horrible friends." Yukina groaned as she got herself slapped, ducking as soon as Arisa lifted her hand but ended up getting kicked in the shins. _'I wish I was still in Toyama-san's body…'_

* * *

"Wow… so _this_ is the machine that caused the incident?" Kanon gaped at the device, who knew that a harmless looking thing could cause so much chaos in one day? Hagumi and Kaoru gazed with curiosity, while Misaki rolled her eyes as she got Kokoro to stop moving about. "I expected it to be much scarier…"

"To give credit to that damn thing, it's the solution to today's chaos. Everything started because this _fuck up_ over here thought it would be fun to swap bodies." Misaki commented, shooting glares at the girl responsible for that day. "Thanks to her, Mitake-san is now permanently traumatised."

"Ran-chan? What happened to her?" Hagumi asked, glancing at Ran before refocusing her attention on Misaki. From her observations, Ran was physically fine. That meant that she didn't suffer from any major trauma right? "She looks fine!"

"She may have nearly gotten raped by Shirasagi-san… Was she always like this?" Kaoru and Kanon nodded, which surprised Misaki greatly. "Seriously?!"

"Chisato's not a bad person, she's what one might call morally grey." Kaoru explained, omitting the fact that Chisato was nicer as a child. "She tends to be more possessive as she doesn't have many things in her life that she can call her own."

"Not only that, she's only like this because she doesn't know how to express affection appropriately…" Misaki couldn't believe that Kanon could admit that so casually about her friend, but Chisato wasn't treating her badly… "I-I could talk to her about it if you wish?"

"As could I. After all, two kittens are better than one."

"... Yeah, no. In this case, only the kitten that goes fue is needed." Misaki shuddered, she didn't want to know what would happen if Kaoru talked to Chisato about it. She decided to talk to Hagumi and Kokoro, only to find them touching the device. "Hey, no! Get your paws away from that!"

"Ehhhhhh~? But Mii-kun, wouldn't it be find if the five of us swapped bodies?"

"That's right Misaki!"

"Hell no! I already have enough for one day!"


End file.
